1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical keyboards and more specifically, to the key and key actuator mechanism of an electrical keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electrical keyboards typically include separate keys and key actuators individually associated with separate electrical switches. Depression of a single key causes its associated actuator to effect switch closure resulting in an electrical indication of which key of the plurality of keys was depressed. Such prior keyboards include numerous separate parts and have attendant assembly problems and high costs associated therewith.
Electrical keyboards such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,905 have been proposed which utilize a single actuator part in the form of multiple molded key levers, there being a key lever for each key. Each such key lever actuates a separate electrical switch upon key depression. The patent states that the keys may be molded as an integral part of the mechanism thus requiring a rather complex mold to mold the individual keys and key levers. This device does have the advantage that each key can provide a conventional tactile response to operator key depression.
A further prior art approach is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,729 wherein each key of a keyboard is integrally formed with the topmost support surface and is independently hinged therefrom. Each such key has a return spring and corresponding electrical switch associated therewith. Again, a rather large and complex mold must be utilized to form the structure.